


自然之过

by HarleyG



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 05:03:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20040370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarleyG/pseuds/HarleyG
Summary: （又名香蕉的故事）其实是个清水小甜饼！史蒂夫把巴基仿佛被背叛的神情和山姆的困惑看在眼里，随着山姆的视线看见了垃圾桶里那堆破烂的水果。他的脸上忽然浮现出了理解的神色。“哦，”他说。“巴基发现了香蕉的事情。”这个故事里悼念了一个美国的象征。但应该不是你想的那位。





	自然之过

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mistake on the Part of Nature](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1488142) by [idiopathicsmile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idiopathicsmile/pseuds/idiopathicsmile). 

> 作者前言：gyzym说想要看到史蒂夫和巴基接受一个以香芽蕉取代了大米七香蕉的美国。希望我是唯一一个应下这个要求的，而美国队长饭圈可以得到这个特别的香蕉故事小分类。  
标题来自The New Pornographers的《Sweet Talk, Sweet Talk》。

巴基的记忆可能是在恢复，但山姆已经大致明白了他的“基本社交礼节”就算有可能恢复，也会是最后一个。所以他没有彻底惊讶于走进厨房时巴基对他愉快的“早安，阳光！”回应道：

“你的香蕉什么鬼？”

确切地说，山姆还是，你知道，有一点惊讶的。但在经历了五个星期类似这样的事情后，他有心思快速搜索了一下厨房再回答。

“好吧，首先，看起来有个神经病在每一根上都咬了一口然后把它们全扔进了垃圾桶。”

“怎么——”史蒂夫跌跌撞撞地走进了房间，揉着他的眼睛。他的头发看起来可笑极了。血清也许让他对流感或关节疼痛免疫，但它不能让他起床后没有鸡窝头。这有点令人欣慰。史蒂夫把巴基仿佛被背叛的神情和山姆的困惑看在眼里，随着山姆的视线看见了垃圾桶里那堆破烂的水果。他的脸上忽然浮现出了理解的神色。

“哦，”他说。“巴基发现了香蕉的事情。”

“什么，”山姆说。

史蒂夫只是摇了摇头，便走到了桌边和巴基一起。他身体前倾，像是在密谋一样。“这真是最奇怪的事情，巴克，”他说道。“它们全都是这样的，不管你去哪里买。未来的每个人都表现得像香蕉尝起来就应该是这个味道一样。”巴基做了个厌恶的表情。“我懂的，”史蒂夫说，不知为何他的表情包含了愤慨、同情，和一种傻傻的宽慰。“我**懂**。你是第一个——”他叹了口气。“还以为是我疯了——”

“你没有，”巴基说。“它们很…稀烂。很粉。”

“味道也寡淡，”史蒂夫赞同道。

“它们味道像shi一样——”

现在他们俩都在微笑了，头靠在一起，像是什么排外的小俱乐部唯二的两名成员。超级士兵反对现代香蕉。

“呃，”山姆说，而他们都转过来看着他，好像突然才想起来他在房间里，“你们确定这不是，就像是，一种怀旧的表现吗？一种‘在我那时候——’”

巴基恶狠狠地瞪了他一眼，严重程度与目前的状况非常、非常不成比例。

“没事的，”史蒂夫说，“他不明白。没有人明白。”话里的“除你之外没有人”在他嘴唇怜爱的弧度上、在他突然放松的肩膀上表现得清清楚楚，没错，史蒂夫和巴基正式沉浸在了关于香蕉的时刻里。这没关系，他们以前曾沉浸在关于更奇怪的东西的讨论里。他们并没有真的在一起，山姆很确定，他们主要是经常注视着对方，隐秘的渴望的眼神，或者像现在这样，对于早晨七点来说太过火了的眼神交流。山姆没有去过问。他们有时间自己把事情理清楚。

而他则是抓过手机快速地谷歌搜索起来：**香蕉过去现在的不同**。他往下翻了一点，点开了一篇貌似的文章，开始阅读。“噢，”他说。“你们俩，是这样的。你们长大的时候吃的香蕉品种是大米七香蕉[1]，但是在五十年代一场香蕉瘟疫让它们绝迹了——因为显然香蕉瘟疫是存在的——所以现在我们吃的是另外一种。”

“他们难道不能叫个其他的名字吗？”巴基抗议道。

“比如‘谎言水果’，”史蒂夫说。

“假冒浆果——”

香蕉不是，也从来都不是浆果，但看来还是别去纠正的好。山姆大略地向后浏览了一点。“是的，显然在泰国还能找到大米七香蕉，但它们在美国不再出售了——”

“等等！”巴基说，因意识到什么而睁大了眼睛。有一瞬间，他听起来十分热切，几乎是年轻的。“那香蕉糖呢？”他们两个都迷茫地看着他。“是这样，”他说，“瘟疫又不是灭绝了香蕉味调料——”

“伙计，别抱太大希望，香蕉味的任何东西都很难吃，”山姆心不在焉地告诉他，一边往下划拉着页面。“那实在太甜了，根本一点都不像香——”他说到一半停了下来。“嗬。”

史蒂夫和巴基交换了一个眼神。一刻的寂静。“街上的那个加油站有糖果卖，对吗？”史蒂夫说。

“呃，对啊，我想是的，”山姆说。那个加油站**确实**在街上，五英里外的街上，但史蒂夫已经一阵风似的出了门。以他超人类的速度等等。

山姆向垃圾箱瞥了一眼。“当然，我现在不知道早餐该吃什么了。”他说。

他主要是在自言自语，但片刻后，巴基说，“你真的很喜欢新品种吗？”山姆听不出巴基的语气里有没有指责，但他点了头。“没关系，”巴基说，“你不知道有更好的。”这是巴基自从一个半月前住进来后对他说过的最令人愉快的话。“很抱歉我毁了你所有愚蠢的劣等香蕉，”他补充道，这现在是第二好的。“谢谢你调查这件事，我想。”

“嘿，不然朋友是干嘛的，”山姆说着，一边打开冰箱。巴基什么都没说，这也不算不寻常。“或者朋友的朋友，没事。”山姆知道巴基经历了很多事情，所以不想让他觉得因为巴基和史蒂夫在山姆家里住了一段时间就有压力要成为好朋友。这是个奇怪的状况。山姆尊重它。“想吃点草莓吗？”他问。

“只是——你让他睡在**沙发**上。”巴基说。

山姆关上冰箱门然后转过身来。“什么？”史蒂夫确实睡在山姆的沙发上；他们找到巴基的那晚，史蒂夫毫不犹豫地让出了客房。可要说是山姆强迫他这么做的就有点疯狂了。

“每一晚，”巴基说。“你们在吵架还是怎么了？”他的嘴唇撇出一个酸涩的弧度。“家庭争执？”

“不是，”山姆慢慢地说。“呃，你是知道我和他没有朋友以外的关系的吧？真的，一点都没有？”

巴基就那么看着他的神情给了他答案。“现在男人可以和男人在一起了，”他说，下巴挑战似的微微抬起。

“如果他们想在一起，是的——”

“他**和你住在一起**，”巴基说。

“要我说，你也是啊，”山姆指出。他洗干净了草莓，把纸箱放在桌上。“认真的伙计，你就这样假设了？你从没想过和他谈谈吗？”

巴基皱起了眉头。不是山姆记得的那种“被洗脑的人形兵器”一样的皱眉，隔着一堆燃烧的瓦砾也让他的血液冰冷。这是一种截然不同的皱眉。“很多事情我和史蒂夫都不会谈，”他轻声说。

“也许你们应该谈谈，”山姆建议道。他把草莓推向他。“拿一个吧，它们很好吃。”巴基怀疑地看着它们，仿佛在预期着又一次挂羊头卖狗肉。“是在杜邦圈[2]很高档的农贸市场买的。它们是阿米什人[3]种的，对你来说够老牌了吗？”

巴基拿起一个草莓，小心翼翼地咬了一口。一秒钟过后，他点了点头。“OK，”他含糊地说道，嘴里塞满草莓，“你确实说一是一，威尔逊。”

“还有，”山姆说，“你知道，不管怎么说，史蒂夫可从来没有放下手头上的所有事情去给**我**买加油站的糖果，就像我是谁怀孕的妻子正喜好——”

“闭嘴，”巴基边说边拿起另一颗草莓，“你喜欢**愚蠢的**香蕉。”但他短暂掠过的微笑里有什么让山姆突然产生了揉揉他头发的冲动。他没有这样做，哪怕只是因为巴基用一只手就可以捏扁山姆的颅骨。

“别把我的水果吃光了，你这个吃白食的，”山姆转而说道。

“那你别把它们放在我能拿到的地方啊，笨蛋，”巴基说。于是山姆拉来一把椅子坐下，他们就这样坐在一起吃了过多的草莓，等待着一位死而复生的美国英雄给他们带来一种几乎消亡的水果风味的糖果。这不是山姆预料中度过这个早晨的方式，但是没问题，由它去吧。

[1]大米七香蕉（Gros Michel）是1950年代前入口美国的主要香蕉栽培品种。50年代时，中美地区大量大米七香蕉被黄叶病感染而死亡。美国因此以香芽蕉替代大米七，直到现在。

[2]杜邦圈（Dupont Circle）是美国首都华盛顿哥伦比亚特区西北区的一个交通环岛、公园、社区和历史街区。

[3]阿米什人（Amish）是基督新教再洗礼派门诺会中的一个信徒分支，以拒绝汽车及电力等现代设施，过着简朴的生活而闻名。


End file.
